The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Cable ties are traditionally used to bind together at least two items such as cables or wires. A typical cable tie includes a fastening head attached to one end of an elongate member, typically in the form of a strap. The strap can be wrapped around at least two items and then its free “fastening” end can be pulled through and fastened within the fastening head, securing the cable tie around the items. The strap and the fastening head are locked together using a cooperating uni-directional fastening arrangement. Accordingly, a user can wrap the strap portion of the cable tie around the items, insert the fastening end of the strap into and through the fastening head, and pull the strap tight around the cables to bind the items together. An excess portion of the strap not wrapped around the cables can then cut off and discarded.
It is common to use a cable tie having a longer strap than is required for that binding application. In some cases, the excess or discarded portion of strap can have a substantial and therefore useful length. It would be more economic to be able to reuse this substantial portion of discarded strap for further binding applications.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved cable tie in which a discarded strap portion of that or another cable tie could be used for a further binding application.